CIS Super Star Destroyers
Lucrehulk Cruiser C Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 144 Fighter Type: Tridroid, Scarab droid, Vulture droid Description: Designed before the Clone Wars initially as a cargo ship weighed by the Trade Federation to which then armament and squadrons of fighters were added, this ship is provided with a good disposition of combat thanks to its circular form. The Lucrehulk C was used as ship of control of droids in terrestrial attacks, hence its big quantity of radio transmitors by what its armament was limited to its function that was to besiege hostile planets. Lucrehulk Cruiser B Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 144 Fighter Type: Tridroid, Scarab droid, Vulture droid, Hyena, Droid bomber Description: Designed before the Clone Wars and initially was a cargo ship weighed by the Trade Federation to which then armament and squadrons of fighters were added, this ship is provided with a good disposition of combat thanks to its circular form. The Lucrehulk B is a version designed exclusively for spatial combat for what is distinct from the Lucrehulk C is provided with a specific armament perfect to face even the most powerful hostile cruises. Obviously this ship was designed in times of the Old Republic for that it cannot compete with the powerful heavy current cruisers, nevertheless it is still possible to see it in planets of the rim being used in numbers thanks to its capacities to multitask as cargo ship or ship of combat. Lucrehulk Cruiser I Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Generate interdictor field-Missile jamming Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 144 Fighter Type: Tridroid, Scarab droid, Vulture droid Description: The Cruiser Lucrehulk I is the last technological advance created to counter Imperial Interdictors. For it by means of the theft of the same technology the Separatists engineers have incorporated the gravity wells into a Cruise LucrehulkB supporting partly all his potency of fire. Geonosian Pinnance Dreadnought Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns super pesados, super heavy turbolaser Abilities: All power to engines-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 48 Fighter Type: Nantex Description: The pride of the Genosian Fleet. Despite his 6000 meters long this ship is highly agile and fast, nevertheless its armament cannot rival with the big cruisers of rival size. Nevertheless it is a perfect ship for rapid attacks. Still it keeps on being used in remote sectors by Pirates and other features. Bulkwark MKI Heavy Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Heavy turbolaser, heavy ion guns, antifighter laser guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 144 Fighter Type: Mankvim814, Vulture droid Description: Designed by TransGalMeg Industries which is a company of Techno Unión. The Heavy Cruise Bulkwark MKI is a clear challenge to the Republic, equipped with cannons turbolaser and of ions as well as hangares for 8 squadrons of fighters, the Bulkwark is thought for the long Confederate campaigns in addition to for saving the Republican sieges that in so many problems put the representatives of Techno Unión. Geonosian Heavy Dreadnought Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, super heavy turbolaser Abilities: Maximun powerfire-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: No Description: Another example of the great designs Genosianos space. With a large and highly potent weapons, this is one of the most powerful ships of the fleet. Categoría:Space Hvy Cruisers & SSD